Conventionally, wireless communication is carried out to transmit and receive data between information processing apparatuses, such as between an image forming apparatus such as an MFP and a PC or between an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal.
There are various standards for wireless communication. The standards for wireless communication include, for example, wireless LAN such as IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g and IEEE 802.11n, Bluetooth 1.x, 2.x, 3.x or 4.x, infrared rays, wireless USB, TransferJet (trademark registered), ZigBee, WiMax, Wireless HD and the like. These wireless communication standards have different conditions from each other, such as communication frequency, possible communication range, and communication speed.
Some of image forming apparatuses, PCs and mobile terminals support plural wireless communication standards of these wireless communication standards. When information processing apparatuses which support plural wireless communication standards carry out wireless communication with each other, a user needs to select one standard to be used from among the plural standards and operate the two devices to set the standard so that the two devices can establish communication with the same standard.